


INDOMARET

by fushigurost



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushigurost/pseuds/fushigurost
Summary: Katanya karyawan indomaret itu gak ada yang gak ganteng 👀
Kudos: 2





	INDOMARET

**Author's Note:**

> I-LAND Top 12 Indomaret AU

"Kak ke indomaret sana, beli bahan buat mama jualan. Sekalian latihan belanja bulanan biar besok kamu jadi istri orang nggak malu-maluin gak bisa belanja bulanan sendiri." 

Gue yang lagi males-malesan nonton TV cuma ngelirik sekilas, gak minat dengerin omelan nyokap. Jodoh juga belum keliatan. 

"KAK???" 

"Ya..." jawab gue tapi masih males gerak. Sampe nyokap nyamperin pake celemek belepotan sambil ngasi uang 200rb sama satu kertas ke gue.

"Nih, udah mama tulis di sini. Sendirian aja bisa kok kamu. Dah sana." 

Gue ngedongak, "motor dipake abang," jawab gue nyari alesan biar gak ke indomaret. Yakali jalan, jauh kok.

Nyokap ngegeleng, "indomaret baru. Sebelah kompleknya Diva, dah ah cepetan." 

Hah indomaret baru? Sejak kapan? 

"Indomaret—"

"CEPETAN!!" 

"IYA IYA!!" jawab gue ikut teriak, terus bangun dari sofa. Badan gue pegel semua asli dah. 

Gue ngantongin uang sama kertas di kantong jaket, tapi gue pindah jadi ke kanton celana, terus jalan males ke depan sambil pake sendal jepit. Bodo amatlah kagak pake apa-apa. Gak bakal ketemu jodoh juga. 

* * *

"Selamat datang di indomaret, selamat belanja..." 

Hah. 

Bentar-bentar, sejak kapan indomaret isinya cowok ganteng semua? 

Gue mundur dikit, baca tulisan yang ada di depan indomaret. 

[KHUSUS HARI INI INDOMARET BEKERJASAMA DENGAN AKADEMI AILEN JADI KAMI MOHON BANTUANNYA JIKA MEREKA RIBUT DAN MOHON PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN]

"Siang kak, hari ini ada special offer samyang beli dua gratis aqua dingin."

"Risolesnya kak fresh from the oven lho."

"Gak sekalian beli kopi di sini kak? Diskon 30%, buat kakak bisa saya tambah kok diskonnya."

Gue syok. 

Diserang cogan siang-siang begini gak baik buat jantung ternyata. Mana banyak lagi. Mati ajalah gue. 

"Eh, elu! Anak 9-A!" 

Gue yang mantan anak 9-A dulu di SMP ngerasa kepanggil, akhirnya noleh ke arah kasir.

"Eh Jaynudin bukan?" tanya gue agak-agak lupa. Tapi biasanya dulu lewat kelas dia temen-temennya manggil dia Jaynudin, gak tau lah gue itu nama dia apa nama bapaknya. 

Satu indomaret ribut, ngetawain Jaynudin. Tapi gue yang malu sih.

Jaynudin ngeliat gue galak, "nama gue Jay doang gak ada Nudinnya. Lo ngapain ke sini?" 

.....belanja? 

Belum aja gue jawab, kepala dia dipukul sama orang dari belakang. 

"Lo pikir masuk indomaret ngapain? Bikin risoles?" 

TINGGI... 

Karena orang-orang yang tadi nawar-nawarin gue segala macem udah bubar, akhirnya gue ngambil keranjang indomaret terus jalan ke rak yang ada tepungnya. 

"ADA YANG BISA DIBANTU???" 

Hampir aja gue kejungkang ke belakang pas cowok tinggi muncul tiba-tiba di depan gue. 

IH ANJIR LUCU. 

"Nggak, makasi," tolak gue terus ngambil tepung segitiga biru. 

Cowok itu ikut jongkok di sebelah gue, "kakak temennya Kak Jay? Apa pacarnya?" 

PFFFFFTTTTT

"Cuma anak seangkatan, gak terlalu kenal," jawab gue. Agak ngelirik ke nametagnya. 

Oh... namanya Daniel. 

"Tapi tadi kakak dipanggil? Kak Jay tuh ya kalo manggil orang berarti kenal deket. Emang sih tadi gak nyebut nama kakak tapi kakak dipanggil. Keren." 

"Keren?" ulang gue gak paham. Padahal gue dipanggil doang napa keren? 

"Kak Jay tuh—"

"KAK KEI DANIEL NGUMPET GAK KERJA MALAH DEKETIN CEWEK!!" 

"KIM DONGKYU!!"

"Pfft, Dongkyu." 

"KAK JAKE DIEM!"

Rame amat ini sumpah dah. Padahal pelanggannya gue doang karyawannya pada ribut semua. 

"Yaudah kak, duluan ya," kata Daniel yang cuma gue anggukin, terus ngedongak siapa tau ada minyak di atas.

"Kalo mau nyari minyak di sebelah, apa mau gue ambilin?" 

Orang yang tadi dipanggil Kak Jake sama Daniel buka suara, bikin gue noleh ke dia yang lagi beresin mie, "sebelah mana?" 

Jake nunjuk depan, "sono, mau gue ambilin gak?" dia nanya lagi udah siap-siap mau berdiri soalnya dari tadi jongkok juga. 

"Gak gak, gak usah. Ambil sendiri bisa kok," tolak gue lagi terus berdiri, jalan ke tempat minyak. 

Oke, gue pusing. 

Ini apa-apaan kok ada pangeran nyasar di indomaret sambil bawa keranjang besar isinya mie instan KOK BISA??? 

Gue gak sadar kalo ngeliatin dia agak kelamaan, mungkin dianya ngerasa risih akhirnya noleh ke gue, "kenapa?" 

"Gak ada," jawab gue refleks terus balik hadep ke rak minyak. 

Namanya Sunghoon, gue harus inget baik-baik, namanya Sunghoon. Mana tau dia jodoh gue. Amin. 

"Sunghoon." 

Yang dipanggil Sunghoon, yang noleh gue. Dia juga noleh sih, tapi gue ngapain ikutan? 

"Eh Kak Heeseung, bisa dibantu?" jawab Sunghoon otomatis berdiri, gue ngeliatin orang yang dipanggil Heeseung ini agak nunduk-nunduk dikit. 

HAHA GANTENG BANGET. 

Heeseung gelengin kepala, "kalo kamu udah selesai langsung ambil yang minuman ya? Saya sama Geonu mau ke atas sebentar." 

Mah, menantumu udah keliatan.

"Iya kak nanti biar gue aja yang ambil." 

Heeseung ngangguk pelan terus ngelirik ke gue yang ngeliatin mereka pake muka cengo. Senyum sopan sama nunduk ke gue sebelum pergi. 

EH?? 

GUE DISENYUMIN??? 

Giginya putih banget anjir ASHIDNWIXNAKSBS BYE MAU PINGSAN. 

Sunghoon langsung jalan ke tempatnya Jake tadi, gue yang masih di deretan minyak ya otomatis denger mereka ngomong soalnya suara mereka nggak kecil. 

"Jake."

"Ha?"

"Lo ngurus minum abis ini ya?"

"Oke."

Lah kok??? 

Gue kira dia anaknya alim sialan keren juga nih pencitraannya depan Heeseung. 

Mana si Jake iya iya aja... 

Dah lah pengen cepet-cepet balik ntar nyokap marah. Mana masih banyak ini elaaah gue pengen tidur siang... 

BRUK!! 

"NIKI MAKANYA KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT!!"

"APAAN SIH TAKI DONG YANG MINGGIR TAU GUE BAWA GINIAN JUGA!!" 

"JALANNYA SEMPIT KAN JADI JATOH SEMUA!!"

"YAUDAH GUE AJA TERUS YANG SALAH!!" 

"YA KAN EMANG—EH ADOH KAK KEI SAKIT!!"

"ANJIR ANJIR KOK TELINGA GUE IKUT DITARIK KAK KEI?????" 

"Teriak lagi coba, teriak." 

"BWAHAHAHA MAMPOSSS!!!" 

"Kamu diem."

"Diem, Dongkyu."

"NAMA GUE DANIEL!"

Gue speechless... ini padahal cuma gara-gara tabrakan jadi seribut ini. Mereka teriak-teriakan di deket gue lagi. RIP indra pendengaran... 

Yang dipanggil Kak Kei tadi ngelepasin telinganya Niki sama Taki, dua-duanya langsung diem saling ngeliat. 

"Sampe Kak Kei denger teriak lagi kalian tidur sekamar," kata Kei langsung bikin yang dua ngedongak, melotot gak terima. 

"YESS NIKI SAMA TAKI SEKAMAR BERARTI GUE SAMA KAK SUNOO!!!" 

"GAK ADA YA!!" Taki sama Niki kompak jawabin Daniel yang udah lari ke ujung indomaret, mau nyamperin Sunoo kayaknya.

Buset dah ini indomaret rasa tanah abang. 

Gue beneran kayak kambing cengo dari tadi diem gak bersuara jadinya gue cepet-cepet pindah ke tempat susu soalnya ini suasananya beneran mencekam banget. Sampe merinding gue. 

Belum aja gue masuk ke lorong tempat kulkas, ada yang nyaut, "hai kak, aku Jungwon. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

ADA YANG MANIS TAPI BUKAN GULA. 

"Makasi, tapi bisa kok," jawab gue senyum sopan ke Jungwon. 

HALAH SAMA YANG MANIS AJA BEGINI GUA.

Gue cepet-cepet ngambil susu, gak tahan gue diliatin terus sama dia. Manis sih, tapi gue risih woy mana matanya gak gerak lagi. 

"Jungwon gak ikut Heeseung? Katanya tadi mau ke atas?" 

Akhirnya. 

"Nggak dulu deh Kak Hanbin. Ntar Jungwon ke atas sama Kak Kei aja biar gak diganggu sama Daniel," jawab Jungwon pake suara yang lebih sopan dari akhlak gue. 

Hiks kapan suara gue bisa semerdu itu, padahal dia ngomong, bukan nyanyi. 

Gue ngeliat si Hanbin ngangguk-ngangguk, nunduk ke arah gue sebentar terus pamit ke kasir. 

MANISNYA DOUBLE MENG. 

Oke, gue udah hampir selesai. Tinggal gula sama telur aja habis itu gue pulang. Ini mata udah dikasi cogan tetep aja berat, heran. 

Gula udah gue ambil, terus telur ada di deket kasir sekalian ajalah. 

Eh apa sekalian gue beli jajan? Duitnya kan masih ada kembalian 👀

Gak gak, yang ada mati gue kalo beli jajan pake duit jualan. Besok aja lah mana tau bisa ketemu mereka lagi.

Gue ngambil telur, terus naruh keranjang gue di kasir, depan Jay juga. Di sebelahnya ada Kei sama Sunoo lagi ngescan barang. 

"Lanjut SMA di mana lo?" tanya Jay sambil ngeluarin belanjaan gue dari keranjang. 

"SMA deket rumah." 

"Ya SMA mana anjir."

"SMA dua, cepetan napa dah ntar nyokap gue marah," kata gue bener-bener was-was ntar sampe rumah dimarahin. Ngapain coba belanja ginian doang sampe setengah jam? 

Gegara ada cogan :)

"Iya iya sabar. Ini lo mau jualan apa gimana dah rame bener belanjaan lo," kata Jay lagi terus ngemas belanjaan gue di plastik. "Hooh nyokap gue jualan." 

Gak lama Jay ngasi gue plastiknya, terus nyebut gue harus bayar berapa. Yaudah gue langsung kasi duit biar cepet. 

"Makasi ye," kata gue terus ngangkat plastik, "duluan."

"MAMPIR LAGI YA KAAAK!!!" teriak Sunoo bikin gue refleks nutup telinga. Dia jaraknya sama gue gak sampe 2 meter ngapain teriak... 

Jadi gue cuma ngangguk pelan, dia dadah dadah sambil senyum AGXJANKZAN MANIS BANGET GAK KUAT. 

"SERING-SERING MAMPIR YA KAAK!!"

"MAMPIR LAGI YAA JANGAN MALU!!" 

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

Ternyata bener karyawan indomaret tuh gak ada yang gak ganteng. 

Dan gue baru inget kalo mereka di sini cuma buat hari ini... 

😭😭😭


End file.
